theuncreativefandomcom-20200213-history
Toss It Off A Cliff-Ep. 1
The camera focus' on a stage with a glitter wall raining down to the left side or the stage. The glitter wall consists of tons of neon glitter particles. The stage has 2 leather couches in the middle of the stage, one hot pink, one neon green. Also a wooden coffe table stands in between tht 2 brightly colored couches, and a huge black carpet the says "Toss It Off A Cliff" in teal under it- -A dark figure with long, curly brown hair and 2 blonde streaks walks through the glitter wall wearing a purple glittery dress and black leather boots:It appear's she's the host- Camrie: Hola everyone! How ya doin'? Ok, so this is my awesomazing new show, called 'Toss It Off A Cliff'! A very colorful show as you can see, cuz I'm a very colorful girl! *Throws a handful of glitter at the camera* Ya wanna know what happens here on my very colorful show? Well you're gonna find out whether you like it or not! So, I'm gonna be intervewing 5 Total Drama contestants per episode, sound simple and boring right? Wrong! Better think again... If they don't pass my tests, answer my questions, or I just don't like them, they're going off the cliff! *Points* -The camera focus' on a 15,000 foot cliff- Camrie: Mhmm...That's a REAL cliff, and these are REAL people being thrown off of it. Sound interesting now? Let's introduce our first former Total Drama contestant, Dawn! -Dawn walks through the shining wall onto the stage and sits on the neon green couch, as Camrie sits on the hot pink one- Camrie: Hi there Dawn! How are you? Dawn: Oh. I'm very good. Thank you Camrie. Camrie: Yo welcome girly! Anything you want to say before I begin asking you questions? Dawn: Well, would you like me to read you your aura? Camrie: Uh...Sure... Dawn: *Grabs Camrie's arm and sits in silence for about 2 minutes* Oh...Wow... Camrie: What? Dawn: Your aura is so many colors...One right after another. You're constantly changing colors... Camrie: ... Dawn: Deep red...Orange-red...A light, soft blue...A very bright royal blue...Lavender...Bright pink...Oh my. I've never seen an aura like this before... Camrie: And what do all those mean? Dawn: Well deep red means you have very strong will-power, and orange-red, means you have lots of confidence. Soft blue, peaceful, and truthful. Bright royal blue means you are quite generous. Lavender senses you have a very imagination, and you're a huge daydreamer. Camrie: ...Well, I suppose I do daydream a lot... Dawn: Oh yes! And bright pink indicates that you're pure, loving, artistic, compasionate, and...in love... Camrie: *Blushes* Heehee...Let's move on... Dawn: Are you sure you wouldn't like to tell everyone who that special someone is? Camrie: *Blushes* I'm sure. Dawn: Absolutly positive? Camrie: *Still blushing* Yes... Dawn: Really? Camrie: -_- Do I need to throw you off the cliff? Dawn: No... Camrie: Good. So let's move on... Do you- Dawn: It's Cody isn't it? Camrie: O-O *Blushes harder* What do you mean? Dawn: You have a crush on Cody don't you? Camrie: *Looks around nervously, with a bright red face* -The audience bursts out in laughter- Dawn: *Grabs Camrie's arm again* Oh yes...And you like like him. A lot... Camrie: *Pulls arm away* You don't know that... Dawn: Oh but I do. Camrie: -_- Cliff? It's waiting for you... *Points* Dawn: *Gulps* I'll pass... Camrie: Ok...So anyway- Dawn: You've got it bad...Would you like me to read Cody too to see if he feels the same? Camrie: -_-" *Claps* -2 interns come and pull Dawn towards the cliff- Dawn: Oh no! Please don't! I'll give you an aura reading! Camrie: *Follows them over to the cliff* It's ok Dawn, if you just avoid the booby traps set, you should be ok. Dawn: What?! But I- -Dawn screams as the 2 interns throw her off the cliff. Luckily, she only hit 1 booby trap out of about 400- Camrie: Ya see, *Walks back to the main stage* This is exactly why you don't wanna do anything to annoy me...Now, our 2nd contestant of the night, Owen! -Owen walks through the glitter wall, and onto the stage- Camrie: Owen! *Runs over a hugs Owen* How ya doin'? Owen: Good. Just living the life, eating more, sleeping less. Camrie: *Chucles* Wow, looks like you've lost some weight since I last saw you on TDH... Owen: Yep. Sure have. Half a pound... -They both laugh and sit on the sofas- Camrie: Ok, ready for your first question? Owen: Yes. -The 2 interns walk behind Camrie's sofa waiting to throw Owen off the cliff- Camrie: So how do you feel about Izzy breaking up with you? Owen: Honestly, I feel really bad, and I would've been willing to get back together, but then I realized, she's WAY out of my league. She's pretty, funny, and a heck of an actress! Camrie: *Sarcastically* Mhmm...What a woman...So, how do you feel about food? Owen: Best. Thing. Ever. Camrie: I'm with ya there...Out of everyone on TDH, who did you hate the most? Owen: Heather. Camrie: And who did you like the most? Owen: Al and Noah. Camrie: Al...As in, ALEJANDRO?! Owen...You do realize that Alejandro hates you, right? Owen: He's just acting for the fans. We're close. Camrie: If you say so... -A bell rings- Camrie: Oh, there's the bell. That means it's time to get thrown off the cliff. Owen: O.O -The interns walk over to Owen and start pulling him out of his seat- Camrie: Nah. Leave him. Interns: ? Camrie: Owen was one of my best friends on TDH. He's fine. -The interns let go of Owen and walk away- Camrie: Mkay. I think it's time for our next contestant, Trent! -Trent walks through the glitter wall, and sits on the couch- Camrie: Hey there Trent! How are you these days? Trent: I'm good. Just been better... Camrie: Oh...She break up with you? Trent: -_- No. Camrie: Dang. I'm just hoping that if I say it enough, it'll come true... Trent: *Rolls eyes* Why do you hate me so much anyway? Camrie: You broke my best friend's heart once, and I WON'T let it happen again...I have a weapon... *Points to cliff* Trent: *Gulps* Camrie: You used to be one of my best friends, until...THE INCEDIENT... -FLASHBACK WAVE- Trent: ...Am I supposed to see anything? Camrie: *Shakes head, snapping out of it* Nope. Nothing. Trent: So...Are you going to ask me questions now...? Camrie: Nope. I'm just gonna go straight to the cliff. Trent: What?! Why?! Camrie: Cuz I know whatever happens, it's gonna result in kicking you off the cliff anyway, so I'm just not even gonna waist my time. -The interns drag him over to the edge of the cliff as Camrie follows close behind with an evil grin on her face- Camrie: *Smiling evilly* I'm gonna enjoy this... Trent: Please! No! I- Camrie: Throw 'em! -The interns throw Trent off the cliff, Dawn.jpg|Dawn, the first contestant on Toss It Off A Cliff-Ep.1 Owen.jpg|Owen, the second contestant on TIOAC-Ep.1 Trent.jpg|Trent, the third contestant on TIOAC-Ep.1 Dakota.png|Dakota, the fourth contestant on TIOAC-Ep.1 Courtney.jpg|Courtney, the fifth contestant on TIOAC-Ep.1 he hits 342 of the 400 booby traps- Camrie: Ok, and next, we have Dakota! -Dakota walks through the glitter wall and sits on the brightly colored sofa, as Camrie retakes her seat on the pink couch- Camrie: Dakota gurl! How are ya? Dakota: Hey Cam. I'm very good. I just came back from a ski lodge with Sam. Camrie: Oooo! You two are still together! How sweet! Dakota: I know, he's so sweet! Oh, *Turns towards the paparazzi behind her* Ok, that's done. *Turns back around* Camrie: Ok...Did you do any actual skiing, or did you just pose for cameras? Dakota: Cam, I'm not always posing, the paparazzi didn't even know about my little vacay. Camrie: If you say so...And how do you feel about being thrown off a cliff laoded with booby traps? Dakota: Well considering that would hurt, I don't think I would like it at all... Camrie: Good. Then don't annoy me...You say what happened to Trent and Dawn, right? Dakota: Yes... Camrie: Exactly. They annoyed me... Dakota: But Trent didn't actually do anything... Camrie: But I hate him, so that's enough. But I like you Kota, so I won't throw you off right away. Dakota: Aw, that's Cam, I like you too! Oh, hold on... *Turns around and poses for the paparazzi, then turns back around* Camrie: And who were your favorite and least favorite fellow students on TDH? Dakot: Hmmm...Favorite, I would have to say Sam, Kylee, and you, least favorite, Heather, Staci, Scott, and Alejandro. Camrie: I'm good with that...Ew...*Flinches* Alejandro... -Bell rings- Camrie: And that's all the time we have for you Kota, but luckily you don't get thrown off the cliff! So see ya later. Dakota: Bye. See you later! *Waves* *Blows a kiss at the camera* Camrie: And, our last contestant of the night, Courtney! -Courtney walks out of the glitter wall, and sits on the couch- Camrie: *Glares at Courtney evilly* Courtney... Courtney: *Glares at Camrie evilly* Camrie... Camrie: Ok everyone, first of all, Courtney's gonna be a regular on the show, since I wanna see her thrown off a cliff. Coutney: What?! You already do that enough on devientART! Camrie: Well now I'm gonna torture you more... -The interns pull Courtney over to the cliff- Courtney: You can't throw me off a cliff! I WAS AN ACTUAL CIT! Camrie: Yeah, you only mention that every 5 seconds... Courtney: I'll sue you for everything you've got! Camrie: Good luck with that, I only have 40 bucks. *Gives a 20 dollar bill to each of the interns* Make sure you throw her at an angle to hit all the booby traps... -The interns nod and throws Courtney off the cliff so that she hits EVERY SINGLE LAST BOOBY TRAP- Camrie: *Throws glitter after Courtney* Good work boys...You can go until the next episode... -The interns walk away satisfied- Camrie: *Turns to the camera* Ok, everyone. That's it for now. And I want to thank 2.0 for giving me this awesome idea! You rock gurl! Since you gave me the idea, I've decided that I'll interview a few of your OC's in the next few episodes...Well, if that's ok with you... So next time, I'll be interviewing Blaineley, Katie/Sadie, Courtney, and possibly Charlotte and Robert... xD But if not, then Geoff and Sam. So...See ya later! *Throws glitter at the camera*